The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical protection. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fuses and junction boxes for fuses, relays, and the like.
Known fuse blocks and junction boxes for automobiles are complicated. FIG. 1 illustrates a known junction box A. Junction box A includes a number of primary components, such as a fuse block B, a cover C and a lower housing D. Fuse block B includes an upper press-fit layer E that mates with a lower press-fit layer F. Upper and lower press-fit layers E and F mate with an upper housing G, which collectively mate with the lower housing D. The cover C mates with the upper housing G.
Known fuse block B holds a number of electrical devices H. For example, the electrical devices H can include JCASE® fuses and MINI® fuses provided by the assignee of this invention, mini and micro relays, and solid state relays.
The fuses I are individually inserted frictionally into a pair of projections M and N, which are provided by a terminal J (FIG. 2). Terminal J is held fixed by upper and lower press-fit layers E and F. The upper housing G defines apertures. Projections M and N of terminal J extend into the apertures, so that an operator may place a fuse I into the pair of projections M and N.
Referring to FIG. 2, a known “tuning fork” type terminal J is illustrated. Terminal J includes downwardly extending projections K and L, which extend through layer E, and through lower housing D for electrical connection to distribution wires within an automobile. Tuning fork terminal J also includes upwardly extending projections M and N, which resemble a turning fork, and which extend through apertures in upper housing G. Projections M and N engage one of the blades of a male blade fuse I as described above.
It should be appreciated that known fuse block B of known junction box A includes a multitude of components that must assemble together. The multiple press-fitting components force the fuse block manufacturers to standardize on a single design for a particular type(s) of fuses, e.g., the JCASE® fuses and MINI® fuses. The standard design has to fit into each different automobile regardless of available space and need of the automobile. Some automobile manufacturers have accordingly tended to provide only one junction box A per vehicle, which creates a condition in which the load wires that run from the various electrical devices have to run all the way to the single junction box A regardless of the position of the load device in the vehicle. Extended lengths of load wires create weight, cost and increase the potential for short-circuiting.
A need therefore exists to provide a simplified and more flexible automobile fuse block and junction box employing same.